EL FIN DE LA OSCURIDAD
by karen1981
Summary: OJO! SPOILERS DEL 2X06 DE FLASH Y MIS ESPECULACIONES LOCAS EN CUANTO A QUIEN ESTÁ EN LA TUMBA DE ARROW. Y SI NO FUERA NADIE DEL EQUIPO...Y SI FUERA ALGUIEN DEL PASADO DE OLIVER ¿QUE PASARÍA CON SU PRESENTE Y SU FUTURO? Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE...¿SALDRÁ EL ANILLO ALGUNA VEZ DE SU TERRIBLEMENTE OBVIO ESCONDITE?
1. Chapter 1

LAS RESPONSABILIDADES QUE NACEN DE LA CULPA

Oliver se enfrentó a la lápida, solo. Lo único que quería en ese instante era un minuto para permitirse sentir el dolor que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que respiraba. Después de ese minuto, acabaría _definitivamente_ con la oscuridad que nuevamente había atacado su mundo. Hasta hace apenas unos días, pese a todas las dificultades, sentía que lo tenía _todo_ : amigos, familia… _Felicity_. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya no creía que era un hombre dañado: era un sobreviviente. Sus cicatrices no le recordaban el horror de la tortura, le recordaban su fortaleza para vivir y regresar a casa .Ahora era un hombre con un propósito que iba más allá de tachar nombres en una lista, con la esperanza de acabar la noche vivo para continuar al día siguiente con su misión. Ahora peleaba para vivir. Había una increíble mujer esperándolo en casa cada día, cada noche, la cual le recordaba cada vez que podía lo seriamente cabreada que estaría si él no regresaba. Sabe que Felicity nunca se lo dirá, pero él está consciente de que cada vez que el "desaparece de su radar" ella vuelve a repetir la angustia de las semanas que fue dado por muerto, luego de su primer encuentro con Ra´s Al Ghul.

Pero la realidad no tardó en golpearlo duro. Estaba nuevamente en un cementerio, enterrando otra persona que había partido demasiado pronto de su vida….Las últimas palabras de Slade no paraban de sonar en su mente: -¿A cuántas personas más debe perder Oliver Queen antes de dejar de que Oliver Queen desaparezca?...

Parece que aún no habían sido suficientes…

Oliver sintió un repentino movimiento a su espalda, acompañado de una leve brisa. Increíblemente, aun tiene amigos con el suficiente valor para no abandonarlo, ignorando la facilidad con las que las personas que lo rodean suelen morir.

-Lo siento, me perdí el funeral-dijo Barry intentando perturbar lo menos posible a Oliver

Oliver sólo respondió con una pregunta: -¿Zoom?-

-Si-

Oliver seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos antes de contestar:-Hubo un tiempo en que había pensado que esto era mi culpa, que yo traje estar oscuridad sobre nosotros. _Ahora sé que no es mi culpa, es mi responsabilidad-_

Cuando Barry escuchó a Oliver, recordó al "encapuchado", ese hombre que había conocido hace casi dos años, el que estaba dispuesto a matar o morir si era necesario. No quería que su amigo se perdiera en su propio dolor. Como todos los que conocían al verdadero Oliver, sabía que en ocasiones tendía a escapar de lo que lo lastimaba, desapareciendo, o suprimiendo a Oliver Queen para únicamente dejar libre a la Flecha.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a para esto, _voy a matarlo_

 _-_ ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti Oliver?

 _-_ Quiero estar _solo_ -

-ok-

Barry se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Pero no fue de regreso a Central City. Se dirigió en su lugar al Hospital de Star City, en donde Felicity permanecía conectada a numerosa cantidad de máquinas. A su lado estaba Roy, quien había llegado lo más rápido que había podido, considerando que en esta ciudad, él era literalmente un hombre muerto. Aún así, aquí estaba. Y no se iría hasta escuchar el muy extenso balbuceo que seguramente Felicity le daría al verlo, por exponerse a ser arrestado.

-¿Algún cambio? -Preguntó ansiosamente Barry

-Nada- ¿Cuánto más crees que Oliver tarde en regresar?

-No lo sé, pero por su bien, espero que sea pronto.

 _En el cementerio…_

Oliver se puso de pie, hablando hacia la lápida: " _cuando todo esto empezó no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, que vería las cosas que he visto….he visto regresar a personas que me importaban y que creí haber perdido para siempre…Volví a ver a Sara….y volví a verte a ti. Sé que no eras el mismo hombre que yo recordaba, pero aún así, eras una parte de mí. No podía creerlo cuando Barry me llamó. Era como un sueño, uno del que no quería desprenderme. Pero tal parece que los Queens jamás viviremos completamente felices. Te encontré solo para perderte otra vez… Nuevamente decidiste irte para salvar mi vida y la de la mujer que amo. Sólo espero que ella no me deje. Felicity es el centro de mis dos vidas. Sin ella se va, todo esto se acaba.-_ Oliver respiró profundamente antes de continuar: _\- Pase lo que pase esto se termina aquí y ahora. Mi lista esta vez tiene solo un nombre para tachar: Damien Dark va a arrepentirse de haber puesto un solo pie en Star City…y mucho más de haberte lastimado a ti y a Felicity._

Oliver acarició el nombre inscrito en la piedra:

" _Robert Queen"_

 _Un gran padre, y por sobre todas las cosas, un héroe_

 _Esto es la guerra papá. Puede que Dark la haya iniciado. Pero yo soy el que le pondrá fin de una vez por todas…_

Salió del cementerio caminando pesadamente. No se sorprendió al ver más allá a Digg, Thea, Laurel…incluso Cisco y Caitlin. Cuando llegó hasta ellos Thea se le acercó para abrazarlo. Él se dio cuenta con ese abrazo de que había alguien más tan afectado como él lo estaba. No era sólo su padre, pese a todo también era el padre de Thea. Oliver miró los ojos de su hermana, y por primera vez, vio a la mujer fuerte y decidida en la que se había convertido. Siempre sería su Speedy, la niña que ocuparía uno de los más grandes lugares de su corazón.

-¿Hay algún cambio Speedy?

-Nada aún Oliver…excepto que Barry llamó para contarnos que _Roy está en el hospital con ella._

 _-¿Roy?-_

-Si, no pudimos detenerlo cuando se enteró de lo que le había sucedido a Felicity. Dijo, y estoy citando sus palabras, _que prefería podrirse en lo profundo de Iron Heigs si ella despertaba y el no estaba a su lado._

-¿Y…si no despierta Speedy? -Oliver se ahogó antes de poder continuar...

-Entonces, y continúo citando sus palabras, entrará a la nueva guarida armado de un bate y algunas botellas de agua, y se encargará de aplastar cada pequeño trocito de cualquier aparato tecnológico. Toda esta acción será grabada…y se encargará de reproducirla una y otra vez en el cuarto de Felicity, además de proporcionales detalles excepcionalmente crueles sobre el final de sus bebés, hasta que se despierte aunque sólo sea para destruir su vida apenas coloque las manos en un teclado.

Por primera vez en el día, Oliver sintió que el dolor en su pecho se aligeraba. Estaba seguro de dos cosas. Acabaría con Damien Dark, pero no lo haría solo. A su lado había un equipo _dispuesto a pelear._ Dark había creído que si acababa con el corazón de Oliver Queen, éste ya no sería un estorbo en sus planes. El problema que lastimó al corazón del equipo Arrow, a un miembro muy especial del equipo Flash, a una de las grandes creadoras de Atom…Dark se las había ingeniado para lastimar el punto de unión de esta muy extraña familia de Héroes.

-Aquí solo importan dos cosas chicos: la primera, vamos a acabar definitivamemte con Damien Dark, cueste lo que cueste

-¿Y cuál es la segunda cosa que debe importarnos Ollie?-preguntó Thea

Oliver respiró profundamente antes de contestar: -la segunda cosa Thea es _que la amo. Y pase lo que pase, yo sé que volverá para estar conmigo, como yo lo hice luego de caer de ese acantilado para estar con ella._

Digg habló entonces: -Vas a necesitar esto hombre-

Cuando Digg abrió su mano se encontró con el anillo que tenía escondido en el tazón de su casa…la que había sido atacada por Dark y los fantasmas. –Creí que esta vez, lo había perdido para siempre-

-¿Qué jefe de seguridad sería si luego de casi cuatro años en los que te demoraste en sacar la cabeza de tu trasero, hubiese dejado que lo perdieras? Sólo prométeme que este anillo estará en su lugar. Y POR SU LUGAR ME REFIERO A SU MANO; NO A UN ESTUPIDO JARRÓN DE PORCELANA.

No pudo evitar la risa que escapo de sus labios, aún lejos, Felicity se las había arreglado para que él fuera capaz de demostrar sus emociones.

-Okey chico. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Pero antes…

\- Antes debes ir y poner ese anillo donde corresponde Ollie. Aunque si la emoción no la despierta, creo que el plan de Roy no es una mala idea-dijo Laurel

Oliver salió con rumbo al hospital. En su cabeza solo repetía palabras para Felicity. "Sé que te he lastimado muchas veces. Y sé que tal vez en el futuro volverá a ocurrir. Pero por favor, esta vez pelea como yo pelee cada vez por ti Felicity para volver a tu lado. Eres mi chica, mi complemento. Tú me completas. Así que te lo pido, no me dejes, no ahora por favor…

Cuando llegó se encontró con un joven de espaldas a Felicity, cabello rubio, con un aire bastante familiar. "Roy". Cuando ambos se vieron por fin, él le dijo: Felicity me debe una buena explicación. ¿Por qué demonios mi nueva identidad debía teñirse de rubio? ¿Me da un nombre cool como Jason, con el que podría intimidar como el tipo de la película sangrienta…y me hace rubio? Esta mujer tiene mucho que explicarme.

Habían pasado un par de horas en silencio, cuando de pronto se escuchó un susurro muy débil.

-¿Oliver?

-¿Felicity?

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	2. Chapter 2

Central City, un mes atrás.

Barry miraba al hombre que había aparecido a través del agujero interdimensional de Star Labs absolutamente atónito. Ok, todos ellos habían asumido, especialmente desde la llegada de Harrison Wells, que en algún momento podrían encontrarse con sus dobles de Tierra Dos. Pero frente a Barry no se encontraban ni Cisco ni Caitlin, ni Joe o Iris. Barry se encontraba ni más ni menos que frente al Arrow de Tierra dos: Robert Queen, quien por la flecha que apuntaba directamente al pecho de Barry, se podía deducir tenía el mismo mal carácter de su hijo.

¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Usted también va a usarme como tiro al blanco, igual que Oliver!-

El control de Robert sobre el arco vaciló un segundo al escuchar el nombre de su hijo. Barry decidió aprovechar ese pequeño instante a su favor. Lógicamente, tenía la capacidad para detener la flecha, pero no tenía ningún interés en ser usado como tiro al blanco por el padre de su amigo.

-Sé que está confundido señor Queen, pero le agradecería que bajara la flecha para poder explicarle lo que está pasando. Si quiere, puedo llamar a Oliver para que venga, estoy seguro que le alegrara verle...

-Mi hijo está muerto- fue lo único que Robert dijo antes de disparar.

Barry logró tomar la flecha con sus manos. Cuando Robert vio la velocidad del movimiento pareció abandonar la tensión de su postura, y bajando el arco preguntó: - ¿Tienes algo que ver con Jay Garrick?

-¿conoce a Jay?-

-Lo conozco. Hemos trabajado juntos antes.

-Ja, parece que hay cosas que no cambian en ninguna parte.

Resulta que Flash y Arrow habían trabajado juntos en más de una oportunidad en Tierra 2, al igual que Barry y Oliver. Barry tuvo que admitir que Robert Queen era mucho más fácil de convencer que su amigo. Tal vez la cabeza dura de Oliver era herencia de su madre después de todo...

-¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? - preguntó Robert

-Es difícil de decir. Los agujeros son inestables, aún no hemos podido estabilizar ninguno que nos permita con seguridad llegar a casa- explicó Jay

Barry miró al Robert. Sabía que su amigo no era el hijo que el hombre frente a él había perdido, ni que éste era el hombre que había sacrificado su vida por Oliver, pero en lo más profundo sabia que ambos debían verse. Estaba enterado de que en Tierra Dos Oliver no existía, pero desconocía los detalles de lo que le había pasado. Así que después de meditarlo unos instantes, se decidió a hablar con Robert.

\- Señor Queen- sé que esto es un poco difícil de preguntar, pero ¿cómo murió su hijo?

-Hace ocho años, naufragamos durante un viaje de negocios. Sobrevivimos Oliver, el capitán del yate y yo. Navegamos por un tiempo a la deriva, no sabría decirte cuanto. Días, semanas, es difícil de decir. Las pocas provisiones que rescatamos del agua cada vez eran menos... Oliver y el Capitán estaban heridos. No sé de dónde mi hijo sacó un arma...

Robert se ahogo con las palabras antes de poder continuar, reviviendo el momento. Barry supuso como continuaba la historia, así que continúo por él:

-Oliver le disparó al Capitán y luego se suicido ¿cierto?-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

\- Al parecer, no somos tan distintos en ambas tierras. Tal vez sean los lazos de padres e hijos, o que nuestros sentimientos más profundos son inalterables...

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- A que aquí pasó algo muy similar. El naufragio pasó hace un poco más de ocho años. Sólo que en este caso, quien se suicido para salvar la vida de alguien que amaba fue usted. Usted se disparó en el bote salvavidas para salvar a Oliver.

\- Debí hacer eso. ¿Qué clase de hombre deja morir a su hijo en su lugar? Oliver tenía una vida por delante, una mujer que lo amaba, y simplemente se puso una bala en la cabeza... No puedo perdonármelo...

\- ¿Por eso se convirtió en la Flecha?

\- En parte. Cada vez que me enfrento a alguien, cada noche, libero un poco de la ira que siento desde que vi morir a mi hijo. Además le prometí que iba a sobrevivir, y que me convertiría en el hombre que él merecía como padre. Estuve perdido varios años antes de que me encontraran. Durante esos años, _era matar morir_. Me convertí en un hombre completamente diferente, cada uno de los demonios que cargo hoy en día comenzaron allí...en Lian Yu. Cuando volví a Starling City lo único que quería hacer justicia por sobre todas las cosas...Busqué objetivos y amenazas, volviéndome en juez y verdugo... Hasta el momento en que ella llegó...

-¿Ella?-

\- Oliver había conocido una chica unos meses antes del viaje. Me habló de ella antes del naufragio. Me contó que ella le daba paz, que lo hacía feliz de una forma que nunca antes había conocido...

A Barry, esa descripción le sonaba demasiado familiar...

\- De casualidad esa chica se llamaba Felicity Smoak?

-¿La conoces?

\- Ella es la novia de Oliver aquí señor Queen.

-increíble-

\- Aunque no lo crea, se pone mejor. Hay algo que no le he dicho. Aquí también existe la Flecha. Mejor dicho, Oliver es la Flecha...

Robert se veía muy impresionado. Pasaron unos minutos antes que se decidiera a hacer la pregunta que Barry sabia se moría por hacer:

-Barry ¿crees que pueda hablar con él antes de irme de aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto, en Star City, Oliver se encontraba en la guarida intentando despejar su mente. En los últimos días habían pasado demasiadas cosas: Damien Dark y Hive estaban haciendo que el equipo no tuviera un tiempo fácil. Laurel había llevado en secreto el cuerpo de Sara a Nanda Parbat, trayendo inesperadas consecuencias y un breve viaje a la antesala del otro mundo, cortesía de John Constantine, como pago por una antigua deuda contraída. Apenas unos días después, Felicity se enteró de que Ray no había muerto en la explosión de Palmer Tech. Su traje le había salvado la vida, pero también era la causa de que por meses fuera prisionero de Damien Dark.

Y no fue que a Oliver no le alegrará saber de que Ray estaba vivo. Luego de su última experiencia en ser dado por muerto, él sabía más que nadie la increíble sensación de darte cuenta de que tienes una nueva oportunidad para seguir luchando en la vida. El hecho concreto era que por primera vez en meses se había sentido inseguro sobre su relación con Felicity. Tampoco ayudó que ella le confesara que pensaba que se había perdido en su relación ¿Quién era él después de todo? Era sólo un hombre marcado en todas las maneras posibles, un hombre que hasta que ella llego solo vivía consumido por su oscuridad. Ni siquiera era capaz de proponerle matrimonio sin que algo interrumpiera sus planes...También estaba el tema de William. Estaba furioso con su madre por mentirle y con Samantha por hacerle mentir a él. Cuando Barry le contó de su viaje en el tiempo antes de enfrentar a Vandall Savage y supo que Felicity no le había perdonado el hecho de no ser sincero con ella respecto a William, Oliver sintió miedo. Intentó corregir algunos de los errores que según Barry lo habían llevado a fracasar en su misión y tuvo éxito. Pero al momento de enfrentar a Felicity, cuando pensó por unos segundos en decirle la verdad y tener que vivir su vida sin ella, simplemente no pudo. Por primera vez en años se sentía un hombre completo, feliz, con deseos de un futuro... Y si ella lo dejaba, nada de eso existía.

Cuando una de las flechas que estaba lanzando se desvió de su blanco por una repentina ráfaga de aire, Oliver supo que ya no se encontraba solo.

\- Hola Oliver. Lamento llegar así, pero surgió algo delicado. Necesito que vengas conmigo a Central City- dijo apresuradamente Barry

-¿pasó algo malo con William? ¿Está bien? ¿Es Samantha?

\- No se trata de ninguno de ellos Oliver.

\- ¿Entonces?

Barry miró a su amigo, preguntándose una vez más si estaba haciendo lo correcto al contarle sobre el Robert Queen de Tierra dos. Finalmente pensó que si el mismo tuviera la posibilidad de vivir la misma situación, le gustaría tener la oportunidad de ver a esta Nora Allen, aunque no fuese realmente su madre.

-No hay una manera fácil de explicar esto Oliver, pero creo que mereces saberlo...

\- de verdad me estás asustando Barry. Dime de una vez por todas que está pasando...

Barry comenzó a hablar atropelladamente -él apareció ayer en los laboratorios Oliver, a través del agujero que conecta las dos tierras... Y quiere verte... Necesita verte. No sé cuánto va a estar aquí, así que necesito que vengas conmigo ahora...

-¿quién Barry? ¿Quién quiere verme?

\- Tu padre Oliver. Robert Queen, La Flecha de Tierra dos apareció ayer en Star Labs... El me pidió que viniera a buscarte. Quiere verte antes que lo enviemos de regreso...

Oliver se quedó sin palabras. Lo único que sentía era el rugido de la sangre que palpitaba en sus oídos. Habían pasado más de ocho años desde que había visto a su padre poner una bala en su cabeza... y ahora tenía una posibilidad de verlo nuevamente...

\- Tengo que contarle a Thea, y a Felicity...- la voz de Oliver falló en ese instante... ¿Qué voy a decirle Barry? Lamento que estés muerto por mi culpa...

\- Él tomó su decisión Oliver. Eligió salvarte. Eso es lo que haces por la gente que amas. Si yo pudiera ver a mi madre, le diría que la amo, y que pese a todo lo malo, siempre estaré agradecido de que ella haya estado a mi lado.

Barry vio como su amigo meditaba sus palabras. Respiró profundamente antes de calmarse y hacer la llamada que Barry sabía necesitaba hacer urgentemente: - Felicity, ven por favor... Te necesito.

En Star Labs, un ansioso Robert intentaba sin éxito mantener la calma. ¿Y si Oliver no quería verlo? Después de todo, por lo que había podido averiguar, aquí tampoco había sido un padre ejemplar. Lo que ignoraba en ese minuto, es que Oliver, acompañado de Felicity y Barry, ya se encontraba ahí, haciéndose tantas preguntas como él

-¿cómo voy a hacer esto Felicity? - preguntó Oliver

\- como hemos hecho todo hasta ahora. Lo vamos a hacer juntos. Además tengo esperanzas de agradarle más que a tu madre- contestó Felicity, intentando aligerar el tenso ambiente.

\- No me dejes solo por favor...

\- Nunca

Oliver tomó la mano de Felicity. Respiró profundamente, y mirando a Barry dijo: - estoy listo.

\- Buena suerte amigo. Voy a avisarle que estás aquí.

Barry se dirigió a la habitación en donde Robert se encontraba. Cuando éste vio que únicamente entraba Barry, asumió lo peor:- No quiso verme ¿verdad? De donde vengo lo dejé morir... Y aquí, lo deje sólo, negándole la posibilidad de vivir su propia vida, haciendo que corrigiera lo que había hecho mal a lo largo de la mía. Nadie necesita un padre así Barry. Oliver está mucho mejor sin mí...

\- Ya veo de dónde heredaste eso de " todo lo malo que pasa en el mundo es mi culpa". Tal vez sea tu súper poder después de todo .Puedes causarles un ataque de culpa hasta dejarlos fuera de combate...

Robert no podía creer que estaba escuchando la voz de Felicity. Claro que el la conocía, y es más, en su mundo ella había sido quien lo había convencido de hacer las cosas de manera diferente, para honrar la memoria de su hijo. Y Barry le había contado del papel de Felicity en la vida de Oliver en este lugar. Y si ella estaba aquí, significaba que su hijo tal vez había decidido venir a verle…

Oliver estaba en la entrada de la habitación junto a Felicity. Se veía diferente a lo que Robert recordaba, más adulto, pero con la misma firmeza en su mirada que vio momentos antes que decidiera apretar el gatillo antes de hacerle prometer que volvería a casa luego de naufragar. Junto a él estaba Felicity, la misma mujer que lo había enfrentado cuando su frustración y rabia por la muerte de su hijo le había hecho perder el camino. Ninguno de los hombres Queen parecía decidirse a hablar, abrumados por la emoción del momento, por lo que Felicity se decidió a romper el silencio :

-Oliver, cariño, te recuerdo que el portal es inestable, por lo que tu padre puede desaparecer en cualquier minuto , así que si quieres decirle algo sería un buen momento para comenzar a hablar . Robert, ¿puedo llamarte así cierto? Tu hijo aquí no es muy bueno expresando sentimientos, se tomó más de tres años para admitir que me amaba, así que te agradecería que le dijeras algo, porque si el portal te hiciera desaparecer ahora lo único que obtendríamos de este día es una nueva culpa para que Oliver pueda castigarse... Y le gusta hacerlo bastante. Así que voy a callarme en 3, 2,1...

Oliver no pudo evitar la sonrisa que siempre le causaban las divagaciones de Felicity. Robert miró a la pareja en frente de él, deseando que en su mundo hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de tener una vida juntos.

-No sé qué decirte Oliver.-comenzó Robert - Sé que no eres el mismo hijo que perdí, así como yo no soy el padre que tú recuerdas... Pero cuando te miro, veo al hombre que siempre supe que serías, y me siento profundamente orgulloso. Me duele haberte quitado de donde yo vengo la posibilidad de convertirte en el hombre que eres aquí ahora...

-¿Por qué dices que me quitaste la posibilidad de convertirme en el hombre que soy?

\- porque te deje morir Oliver… las cosas entre nosotros no estaban bien, así que te convencí para que me acompañaras en un viaje a China, y tal vez así pudiéramos conectar nuevamente. Tú en un principio no querías ir a ese viaje conmigo. Hacía poco, habías conocido una chica de la que me confesaste después, te estabas enamorando, y no querías alejarte de ella. Jamás volviste a casa hijo…

Oliver suponía lo que había pasado si él no regresó. -Naufragamos ¿cierto?

\- Si. Logramos llegar a un bote. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos a la deriva... Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablamos de verdad: me contaste de tus planes para el futuro, del bar que querías abrir, y me hablaste de ella, de lo importante que era para ti...

Robert se ahogo con las palabras a continuación:

\- pero tú estabas herido, te quedaba poco tiempo, ya que habías perdido mucha sangre. Entonces me hiciste prometerte que pasara lo que pasará iba a volver a casa, con tu madre y con tu hermana. Además me pediste que buscara a la chica de la que estabas enamorado. Me dijiste " ella es brillante papá. Si ella quiere puede cambiar el mundo, tal y como cambió el mío. Dile que donde quiera que vaya, en cada mundo que exista, siempre voy a amarla. Nunca habrá una elección que hacer. Y que por favor no esté triste, porque ella me dio en unos meses más felicidad de la que tuve en toda una vida. Prométeme que vas a encontrar a Felicity...". Luego de eso sacaste un arma y te pegaste un tiro justo en frente de mí. ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso, poner su vida por encima de la de su hijo?

-¿Sabes? - dijo Oliver- Por mucho tiempo me culpé por sobrevivir. Estoy seguro que Barry te contó lo que pasó contigo acá. Cuando naufragamos, logramos llegar a un bote junto con el capitán del yate. Cuando comenzaron a pasar las horas en medio del mar, decidiste que si alguien debía sobrevivir, ese era yo. Le diste un tiro al capitán y luego me pediste que volviera a casa para corregir tus errores, luego de eso, sin más, te disparaste directo en la cabeza. Tú no pusiste tu vida por encima de la de tu hijo. Tú, al igual que yo, tuviste que vivir con la decisión de alguien que te amaba lo suficiente como para darte la posibilidad de vivir, pero teniendo un verdadero propósito. Tú me diste eso. No te culpes por sobrevivir, pero sobre todo no cometas el mismo error que yo y no dejes de vivir .No abandones a los que están contigo. 


End file.
